Every Rose Has Thorns
by Angel of Music24
Summary: Christine Misses Erik and Is thinking about returning Sry I suck at summeries
1. Haunting and Beautiful Music

**Chapter 1 "Haunting and Beautiful Music" **

Christine wiped a tear from her eye as she watched her husband Raoul leave in his carriage. He was going to Germany to help a family friend through some finical difficulties. Christine sighed and went back into her and Raoul's beautiful country home. Christine did not cry because her husband was leaving but because the torture was about to begin. If she were not around Raoul, her Angel of Music, The Opera Ghost would sing to her. His singing used to be soothing to Christine but ever since she had betrayed him the music had been sad and lonely. Right as Christine finished her thought the maid Nicolette came to her and said: " I'm sorry Mrs. That your husband has left, --" " Thank You" Christine said thinking the conversation was over. "Mrs. What would you like for supper?" Nicolette said back to Christine. "Oh, I'm not hungry thank you though." Christine said very politely. Even after a year Christine had not gotten used to the fact that people waited on her hand and foot. Christine walked up the beautiful staircase and into the room that her and Raoul slept in. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the bathtub, and then she added a little cold by turning the other brass handle. Christine undressed and got into the steamy water. Christine relaxed and tried to forget about Erik, The Opera Ghost.

Christine soaked in the water for a while and then got out, and wrapped a towel around her skinny body. She then walked back out to the bedroom. She put on her corset and dressing gown; she slipped a lacy white robe over it and walked down the stairs. The maids had gone to bed and the big house was empty and dark. Christine walked into the living room that had a large grandfather clock, a couch, chairs and a huge fireplace. She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, she turned the knob on the gaslight that was on the small table next to her. The whole room lit up and the light shined into the hall. Christine reached under the chair and hidden beneath the fabric of the it was ink, a pen and Christine's diary. The leather diary was trimmed with gold and in the middle it had the cursive letters C.D. that stood for Christine Daae. Daae was her maiden name. Yes now she was Viscountess Christine De Chany. Christine opened the book and on the first page it said:

_My Darling Christine,_

_Fill these pages with your secret thoughts and wishes._

_But most of all fill these pages with music._

_I Will Love You Always,_

_Your Father_

Christine could still here her fathers voice reading it to her. Her father gave the diary to her when she was seven the day she begin school at Le' Opera Populaire, she wrote in it almost everyday since then. Christine sighed and turned to a new page in the middle of the book. She looked at the flame from the gas light then wrote:

_December 4th 1872 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Raoul has left me to this big empty house. He has only been gone for an hour or so yet I am all ready feeling quite lonely. I have not heard of Erik yet I am sure he will keep me from my sleep tonight though with his haunting and beautiful music. I am contemplating weather or not to go see my beloved Erik at the Opera house while Raoul is away. I am trying to forget the past and move on with my life with Raoul but it is not working out at easily as I had planed._

_- Christine_

Christine put the diary, ink and pen back under the chair as she had found it. She then picked up the gaslight and walked back to the staircase. As she walked up the first 3 steps she heard the grandfather clock chime 9:00. Christine walked to her room and sat the gaslight down. She pulled back the blue sheets and got into bed, she turned down the light and quickly fell asleep.


	2. In Dreams He Came

**Chapter 2 "In Dreams He Came"**

- Christine's Dream -

" _Angel of Music! I denied you turning from true beauty. Angel of Music! My Protector, Come to me strange angel."_

This time as Christine sang this melody no masculine voice sang with her.

" Angel?" she cried

Just as she said this the environment changed from a beautiful snowy day to a dark gruesome night. Christine looked around her trying to find her Angel of Music. As she stepped forward a Punjab rope feel right in front of her as if to be tied to thin air. Christine knew it was Erik her thought to be Angel. Christine turned around and ran into pure darkness, but fell on the cold hard ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then she woke up to her horrific dream. She wiped the sweat beads off her forehead, and got out of bed. The sun was starting to rise and she could see everything in her room. She walked down to the storage room and over to an old piano. She sat down and laid her fingers on the dusty keys and started to play a familiar tune she knew by heart.

" _Night time sharpens heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination silently the senses abandon there defenses . . . . ."_

Christine stopped singing and started to cry uncontrollably and said:

" I need you My Phantom, My Angel . . . . . My Erik."

Christine sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes and ran up the stairs back to her room she had decided that she was going to see her Angel again. Maybe if she apologized he would stop haunting her and let her get on with her life, in peace.

Christine put on a yellow dress and tied her hair into a low ponytail with a long yellow ribbon. She put on a little blush and some lipstick to make herself look more presentable after the restless night. She put on her shoes and went down to the study. She went to Raoul's desk and got out a sheet of fancy paper and at the top in beautiful writing it had a large C that stood for Chany. On the paper Christine wrote:

Nicolette,

I have gone out, do not be worried.

I should be back around nightfall do not wait up for me.

- Christine

Christine then hurried out of the room; she grabbed her navy clock and pulled it over her shoulders. As she stood at the doorway she took one look around her home and sighed. Christine pulled the clock tighter around herself then left. She hurried almost running down the country rode. She would have taken a carriage but she didn't want to wake anyone in her house. Christine walked the lonely streets of the Paris countryside; the cold wind stung her eyes and chilled her body. The day was foggy and rainy. Christine walked down the streets like a ghost not looking off to the scenery on the side and not looking back just staring into gray morning ahead of her.

Christine could not believe what she was doing, she was going to see the man that haunted yet calmed her mind. The man that she loved and hated, the man who was both an Angel and a Demon at the same time. The Opera Populaire had not yet been reconstructed. No one had the courage to face the Phantom's rage again. She walked into the run down opera house; the foyer was still exquisite even though the fire had grayed it. And the theater was not all burned it still had set pieces of Don Juan left on it. Christine walked on the stage aware that it could collapse at any moment. She ran her hand down what used to be one of the spiral staircases her and the Phantom had walked on. Christine remembered every essence of that fateful Opera; she could almost here Erik singing to her once again:

_Past the Point of no Return _

_The final Threshold _

_Our games of make-believe are at an end . . .. _

Christine zapped back into reality and walked off the stage with a quickened pace. She then went into the room that held the most memories of all. . Her dressing room. This was where she had 1st seen her Angel of Music. Everything in the room was destroyed except for the full-length mirror. Christine slowly walked over to the mirror, her stomach turned inside of her, she almost turned away but it was to late for that. She slid open the mirror to reveal the same dark passage she had walked with Erik. Christine almost floated into the dark hallway. She walked down the passage and worried about Erik's reaction to her. She had hurt him so badly, would he want to take revenge upon her?


	3. Down Once More

**Chapter 3 "Down Once More"**

Christine made her way into the Phantom's lair and on to dry land her yellow dress had turned a dark color from the murky water she had waded through. Christine was surprised not to see Erik at his Organ, she ran through the lair franticly trying to find her Angel. Little did she know that the Opera Ghost was watching her every move. He was hiding in a secret passage where no one could find him. He could see out of the hidden place but no one could see in. Christine searched and searched the stone fortress but no sign of Erik anywhere.

"Erik?" she called out, there was no reply just like in her dream! Christine gasped and fell to the ground. Tears filled her eyes. Just like in her dream her Angel had left her to live her boring life alone and without music. Erik watched the young women and wept a single tear in sympathy for her, but then thought to himself "This is what she deserves she made me weep for days on end she needs to shed a few tears for me also." Erik changed his thinking and decided to no longer hide himself; he could not bare to hear her cry out his name any longer. Christine's back was to him so he quietly slid back the door that isolated him from the rest of the world, careful not to give away his best hiding spot. Erik walked over to his former sweetheart and vowed to himself that he would not love her again. He rested his hand on her bare shoulder. Christine let out a small scream and turned to see who it was that had frightened her. When she saw the man she had been looking for her jaw dropped and her crying ceased.

" Ang . . . Erik!" She said happily as she hugged him. Erik did not return the hug; she had made him as cold and as stubborn as ever. Christine did not seem to mind that he was not embracing her like she was to him, she was just happy to be with her Angel once again. Christine let go of him and said with a cracking voice:

"Erik I am so sorry I hurt you, and you have every right to be angry with me. But I am so sorry, so very, very sorry." Christine remembered the night after Don Juan and the sad helpless expression Erik had with tears streaming down his disfigured face. But now when Christine looked into his beautiful emerald eyes all she saw was loneliness and betrayal. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable, because he had not welcomed her as she prayed he would, she looked down at her feet to ashamed to look Erik in the eyes. But he lifted up her face and made her look at him. His emerald eyes were so captivating Christine felt as if she could stare into them forever. Just as Christine thought this Erik broke the promise he had made to himself and kissed Christine. The kiss they shared was more intense then it had been a year ago. Christine leaned against the wall of the lair, not intending Erik to follow her, but he did. Christine had forgotten about Raoul and all her responsibilities as a wife until Erik started to unbutton her dress. Then Christine panicked and gently pushed him away.

"I can't I'm sorry." Christine said as she tried to catch her breath. Erik sighed and nodded then said:

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, . . .. My maids are home, and they would be very suspicious." Erik nodded as Christine got back into the water. Erik watched her walk until she got to the corner that would lead her to land. Before Christine disappeared out of his life again she turned to face him and gave the same, sad, angelic smile she had given him a year ago. Erik slightly nodded to show he saw her smile, and then Christine walked out of the water and up the stairs that would lead her back to her dressing room.


	4. Christine darling are you alright?

**A/N:**

**Gem 77 and Christine thankyou so much for reviewing, u guys rock. You will see a little more of Erik in Ch. 5.**

**I am really sorry about the chapter mix up, well here is the real chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 "Christine, darling are you all right?"**

As Christine ran down the road her big dress clung to her legs, almost causing her to trip many times. Her clock was of no help to keep her warm either; it was as soaked as the dress was.

When She finally got home her throat hurt horribly bad. When she opened the door Nicolette and Marie greeted her. Marie was a young maid who had started work for the Chanys 4 months ago.

" Oh, Ms. Christine you are very pale. Do you feel alright?" Nicolette said with much worry in her voice

"Well my throat hurts a little, but I'll just go take a nap I am quite tired. I'm sure I will feel better afterwards."

"When you get dressed, I'll come and get those wet clothes." Marie said with a heavy French accent.

Christine nodded and went up the stairs. Christine took off her clock unbuttoned her

Dress and laid both of them down neatly on a bright red chair in her room. She put on the white robe that she was wearing eailer that day. Christine got into her bed that had already been made. She got under the covers and settled against the pillows. Just then she heard a knock on the door and then heard Marie say:

"Ms. Christine are you descent?"

" Yes Marie come in."

Marie came in and grabbed the clothes but before she went out she said:

"Miss, if you don't me askin', how did you get so wet?"

Christine said the 1st thing that came into her mind

"I.. Uh.. Fell in a puddle. Christine said with a sweet smile, prying Marie believed her, she didn't. Marie just raised her brow, smiled and said:

"Christine you haven't eaten today I'll make you some soup" Christine was too tired to argue so she just nodded. Marie walked out of the room with Christine's wet clothes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Vicomte,_

_Christine was out alone today, she did not tell us where she went but she came home sopping and with a slight cold. She told me her throat hurt, and I noticed she was quite pale. Do not worry though I just thought I should inform you. If her condition gets worse I will let you know._

_Your servant,_

_Nicolette _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine ate her soup slowly as she watched the clouds out her window. She finished half her soup and set the bowl on her nightstand. Christine felt sleep weigh down her eyelids so she turned over to face the window and fell into a deep sleep.

Christine was woken up by a loud clutter outside her door. It was night, and her soup bowl had been taken from her nightstand. She had thought earlier that she would feel better after her nap, but she felt so much worse now. Christine sighed and fell back asleep.

This time when Christine woke up it wasn't from a loud clutter outside her door it was from Raoul dabbing the sweat off her forehead. She looked into his kind blue eyes and said:

"What are you doing home?" Christine's voice was weak and cracking

"Philippe told me that you were sick, I could not stay away. What would I do if something happened to you and were not here? The Doctor will be here shortly ----"

"That's not necessary I'm fine." Christine interrupted with a little more intensity in her voice.

"Well I'd like to be sure." Raoul said with much authority. He grabbed her hand and Christine could tell how much he loved her. Christine sighed and looked into his eyes once again. His soft, caring, blue eyes were so much different then Erik's cold, seductive, green eyes.

"Sweetheart it has been a while since you ate last, now please take this soup." Raoul handed her a bowl, full of vegetable soup. This time Christine ate all of the soup, she was starving. By the time Christine had finished her soup the doctor was there. The Doctor came in her room he was a short stubby older man. As he set his back down he said:

"Viscountess De Chany," The name rang in her ears, as if she'd never heard it.

" I understand you came home wet yesterday,"

"Yes"

" How in the world did you get so wet?"

"Uh.. A carriage splashed water on me while I was walking from town" Christine looked up, the doctor and Raoul both seemed to actually believe her. The doctor took her temperature, checked her pulse, and asked Christine her symptoms.

When the doctor was done he called Raoul out of the room.

"Vicomte, right now it is just a cold but if not treated it could turn into bronchitis"

"What should we do?'

"Make sure she gets plenty of rest and eats 3 meals a day, other then that we just pray."

"Yes, alright thank you doctor."

"Well your very welcome," When the doctor noticed the Vicomte showing him down the stairs he said:

" Oh Vicomte I can show my self out thank you" Raoul nodded and ran back to Christine.

Raoul walked to Christine's bedside. She could tell the diagnosis was not good. Raoul grabbed her hands once more and looked at her with loving eyes

"Oh, Christine my darling."

"What is it? What is wrong with me?"

"It is a cold right now but it can possibly turn into bronchitis." Christine laid her head on the pillows and sighed, for in those times there was no cure for that sickness.


	5. Blessed Potion

**Chapter 5 "Blessed Potion"**

_What's a Montague? It is not hand nor foot nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to man. Oh be some other name! What's in a name? A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet_

Christine put down the book Raoul had given her. It was Romeo and Juliet, Christine had already read the book countless times as a child, and was now just brushing up on the Literature of today. Raoul had told her the book would get her mind off "the past", but it wasn't helping. Everything in the book reminded her of Erik. It was funny that Romeo and Juliet's love had been so sweet but still had many hard ships. It was a lot like Christine and Erik's love but yet both wonderful stories had one more thing in common their tragic ending.

Christine set her book in the drawer of her nightstand and looked over at her sleeping husband. He looked so calm and at peace, he thought his wife was living a happy life with him at his estate. But he was terribly wrong, yes Christine loved Raoul but it was time to face the facts. Her heart did not belong to him only, it was divided in two. One part with Raoul and one. . With Erik. Christine got out of her warm bed and decided to write down the thoughts she just had in her diary. She grabbed the candle she was using and quietly walked out of the room. She walked down the narrow hallway, careful not to make a noise. Christine started to walk down the stairs. The cold marble almost paralyzed her bare feet. She hurried down the stairs frantic to get to a carpeted section of the house. Christine finally got to the small living room she had been in the night before. Christine sat down the off-white candle on the same small table. She bent down next to the chair expecting to find the same contents underneath it. She brought out a pen, ink, and her diary but she felt something else still lurking underneath her secret spot. Christine grabbed the unknown object and pulled it into her view. It was a clear glass bottle, with a blue liquid inside. It had a note attached that read in small hand writing:

- Christine

I heard you were sick, so I made this for you. It is not harmful, just another one of my concoctions. Simply a combination of herbs and spices. Take a small drink of this everyday until you are well again.

- Erik

Christine could not believe what name it said at the end of the note. How could he have known, that she was sick, where she kept her diary, or for that matter where she lived? Christine examined the bottle very carefully. When she found nothing wrong with it she took off the lid and took a small swig of the nasty drink. She instantly felt better but a little weary. Christine got over it and got into the comfortable chair. She put the bottle back where she had found, got into the soft chair, and opened her diary to the next clear page and wrote:

_December 6th 1872_

Dear Diary,

I am such a foolish girl. I went out in the frigid air and walked to the opera house. I got into the lake, shared a long passionate kiss with Erik and left back out to the icy day. By the time I got home I felt horrible, Raoul came home from his trip, and had a doctor look me over. The Doctor said it was a cold but could get worse. Now, my dear Erik has sent me a medicine to make me well. I do not deserve the love of two men. Blast our wretched hearts, for being so cruel to us, and it seems as if I must choose once again whom I will spend the rest of my life with. I feel so sorry for Raoul he has tried so hard to help me forget my Erik, yet that kind of love is not so easily forgotten.

- Christine

Christine closed her diary and suddenly felt very weak. Before she could have another thought she drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik's P.O.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the angelic girl from outside her window. She had found my potion and the note I left for her. She looked bewildered after she read it but took a drink of it. I watched her put the bottle back under the fabric, and then get comfortable in the chair. She wrote down her thoughts inside a diary or journal, during her writing she frequently looked up at the flame of her candle. When she fished writing she closed her diary and feel asleep, my drink had affected her very quickly. I watched her sleep for a while and thought to myself "I have lost her, I let her slip through my fingers and into the arms of another man. It's quite ironic though that she would call me her angel and say that I saved her, but in all actuality she was the one who had the angelic features and if even for a brief moment, she had saved me from the loneliness that I had experienced all my life."


	6. Opera Populaire

AN: I hope you guys like my story. Please please please review.

Thank you Twinkle22 for reviewing U R THE BEST!

Anyway heres chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "Opera Populaire"**

Christine woke up to Raoul carrying her up the long staircase. The light stung her eyes as they past the huge bay window. When they got to their bed Raoul laid her down gently on the white pillows. He pulled the light blue blankets over her, still not realizing that she was awake. As he turned to leave Christine grabbed his hand. He gasped as he shot his head back around to see who had scared him.

"Oh Raoul I didn't mean to scare you"

" It's fine darling, what did you want?"

"I have been thinking about the Opera house lately," Raoul had a worried look on his face. Christine continued "Since Er-- The Phantom is supposed to be dead could we rebuld it?" Raoul sat down on the bed beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my Little Lotte, I will think about it. But can you imagine how hard it will be to just get past all the memories of the place?"

"I know darling but I really do want to do this" Raoul sighed and then replied

"Alright we will start to reconstruct the old Opera house. I will talk to Misouer Firmen and ask how much he would like to sell it for." Christine smiled and hugged Raoul. She couldn't believe that he would do this for her.

"But darling how are you feeling?" Raoul asked seeming very worried. To Christine's surprise the potion Erik had given her worked very well.

"I feel fine. Almost as if I were not sick at all"

"Well just rest for now, and If you this way later you my get up from bed." Christine sighed and then laid back on the pillows.

"If I must stay here, will you at least give me something to do I am terribly board."

"Would you like to write to Meg, I'm sure she is very lonely all by her self in London."

"Alright," Raoul handed her some paper and a pen from the drawer next to his bed.

"Here darling." He handed her the paper then continued, "If you need anything Marie is right down stairs. I will be out, down town with Andre and Firmen discussing the Opera house."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Anything for you my Lotte" with that Raoul smiled and left the room. Christine looked down at the paper and pen she was holding then wrote:

_My dearest Meg,_

_I hope you are having fun in London, I'm so happy that you have found a place that brings out your true talents, especially The Musioue De La Nuit Opera. It must be quite an honor to be able to work there. Raoul and I live in the country now, we moved here about 4 months ago. It is very quiet and beautiful, but very isolated. Oh, Raoul and I are hoping to buy the Opera house and fix it up. I am very excited; maybe when we are done rebuilding it you can come and see it. I miss you a lot._

_Your very best friend,_

_Vicomtess Christine De Chany_

Christine sat the paper down by her bedside then walked over to the huge window in her bedroom. She sat down in the red velvet chair and watched her husband leave in his carriage. The white Lippizaners trotted down the street picking up dust and dirt with their hooves.


	7. A Day at The Opera

AN: This Chapter is kinda long so you have to tell me what you think blah blah blahreviewblah blah blah.

YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!

**Chapter 7 "A Day At The Opera"**

**-------------------------------------------** 4 months later ----------------------------------------------------------

Christine was surprised how fast they had started to reconstruct the Opera House. Raoul had bought it for a price of 5oo francs. They had already built the foyer and the theater. Christine walked through the extravagant doors She looked at everything trying to take in the splendor of it all. Nothing was the same; the staircase was white with a long golden rug streaming down the middle of it. The statues of the helpless women were now angels. Raoul had obviously done this for Christine's sake, probably thinking that the beautiful angelic décor would keep her mind off the demon that he thought was dead. But the radiant features of the Paris Opera brought back more memories, not of the pitiful, crying Opera Ghost but of her strong masculine Angel of Music. Just as she set her small hand on the banister Andre was running down the stairs.

"Oh, Vicomtess De Chany! I'm so glad you finally got to see the place. It looks spectacular, no?" he said this very rushed

"It's like a dream, I can't believe they did all this in four months."

"I know, sorry we don't have more time to chat but I must be going. Au revoir" he finished his sentence without even stopping to look at her Christine smiled as she watched the busy man hurry out the door. She continued up the staircase but just as she reached the top of it Raoul was rushing over to her.

"Oh darling I am so glad you could make it here, I'm sorry I do not have time to give you a proper tore but you can go ahead and look around if you want to."

Christine kissed him softly on the lips and replied:

"Take your time I will be fine." She turned to go up the stairs but then suddenly turned toward her husband and said:

"Oh the foyer looks spectacular. I love it."

Roaul looked very pleased with himself as he continued to walk down the stairs.

Christine continued up the stairs but had to giggle at Raoul's happy go lucky grin. She walked in the direction of the theater, when she opened the golden doors she almost fainted at the sight before her. The stage was bigger and the chandelier was sparkling more then ever with crystals and diamonds. She walked down to the stage and stood in the middle, just as she did in Hannibal as she sang Think of Me. She remembered how excited she was and how everything was perfect. How her dress sparkled like the stars in the evening sky. Without thinking Christine started to sing.

"_Think of me Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye"_

Her voice rang through the theater like a bell.

"_Remember me once in a while please promise me you try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free ---"_

Christine stopped realizing how foolish she must have sounded, singing to no audience. Just as she was about to leave she saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked to see the object all she saw was the corner of a cape disappearing back stage. Christine followed the cape around the corner but then saw nothing. By this time she knew it was Erik,

"Erik," She whispered "I know your there, I miss you and your music so much. Thank you" She felt some what flattered that he was watching her. Christine smiled as she looked up at box 5 then continued on her tour.

Christine walked down the stone hallway and into the chapel. The angels on the wall were as beautiful as ever. The treasured pictures still hung neatly on the rack, and her fathers picture made her think of all the lonely nights she had sat listening to Erik's enchanting voice. She sat down on the cold floor wrapped up in her little memories yet she did not notice Madame Giry standing in the door way until she made her presence known by clearing her throat. At first Christine stared blankly at Madame Giry but when she realized who it was she became ecstatic. Christine automatically stood up and gave Madame Giry a hug.

" Oh Madame Giry how are you? How is Meg? Wait what are you doing here?" Christine said

" The Vicomte hired me to be the ballet instructor once again, he didn't tell you? Anyway, I'm fine but I'm afraid I know little of how Meg is at the moment" Madame Giry pulled away from the hug and continued:

"Come to my room I want you to read Meg's latest letter." Madame Giry grabbed Christine's hand and lead her to a large room down the hall. The room was decorated just as it was before, with interesting little knick-knacks displayed everywhere. But one that always caught Christine's eye was a little ballerina in fifth position. Christine stood and admired the little figurine up on one of the red wood shelves.

"Christine, sweaty come sit down." Madame Giry patted the front of a green silk couch. Christine went over to the couch and sat down as Madame Giry filed through a pile of envelopes. Finally Madame Giry said:

"Ah! Here it tis" she pulled the letter out from the middle of the pile and brought it over to Christine. Christine carefully took the paper out of the envelope to reveal pretty stationary trimmed with pink border, and in Meg's hand writing said:

Dear Maman,

This letter is filled with good news, I hope this will brighten your day. The manager Nicholas Deleroux, promoted me to Prima Ballerina! And I am in engaged to Nicolas also! I am so excited the wedding will be in the spring and I decided to have it in France. I can't wait to see you again, I really hope you reconsider moving to England. I love it here so much and I know you would to, I'll be writing soon.

Your daughter,

Meg

"Oh my gosh Meg is getting married!" Madame Giry seemed a little startled at the sudden action in the room. Chrisitne laid the letter down laid the letter down by Madame Giry "That Is good news" Chisitne said a little calmer.

"Yes I am very proud of her but I'm afraid I won't be able to move to England with her." Madame Giry said sadly

"Why not?"

Madame Giry paused trying to think about the words she would use "Well . . People here need me more."

"Erik?" Christine said without thinking

Madame Giry gave her a strange look then replied "Yes . . How did you know he was alive"

"I came and saw him before we bought the Opera house."

"Does Raoul Know?"

"Oh God No! He believes he is dead just like everyone else." Madame Giry sighed obviously not pleased with the idea that she had seen Erik. Christine stood up from the chiar she was sitting on and said:

"Madame I apologize but I would like to continue looking around the Opera. You understand?"

"Yes…yes of course dear" Madame Giry said still sitting on the couch. Christine walked over to the door but before she left she turned back to Madame Giry. Madame Giry seemed to be in a trance because of all the memories and thoughts that had consumed her mind.

"Good bye Madame Giry." Madame Giry snapped back into reality and said:

"Goodbye dear I trust we will see much more of each other in the coming months."

"Yes I hope so." Christine said just as she turned the handle of the door that would lead her back to the stone hallway.

Christine continued to walked down the hallway, every corner seemed to hold a different memory. Christine sighed as she rounded the corner that lead to her dressing room.

She opened the elegant maple door, and sitting on the vanity was a single red rose with a red rose tied around it. Christine could not decide whether she was scared or if she had fallen even more in love with Erik then she could possibly describe. She sat down in the chair next to the vanity. Christine moved her gaze from the floor to the mirror. She stared at it for the longest time she wanted to see Erik's face in the mirror. She wanted to be able to see his white mask appear from out of the shadows. With out thinking Christine stood up and walked over to the mirror, and just as she was about to open it she heard a knock at the door.

"Christine are you in there?" It was Raoul, Christine sighed and silently closed the mirror.

"Yes I'm in here. I'll be right out." Christine walked towards the door and opened it. Raoul was standing right out side waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Raoul asked with a smile Christine nodded and walked towards him. Raoul put out his hand and Christine took it, and the couple walked out of the hall and to the carriage that waited outside.


	8. The Lesson

AN: Thank You Twinkle 22 for reviewing it means a lot to me that you are reading.

YOU ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!

here is Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "The Lesson"**

April 8th 1873

Dear Diary,

To day I saw the Opera house for the first time since they have rebuilt it. I tried to go see Erik, and I feel horrid I am a married woman and should act like it but I love Erik so dearly I just can't help my self. I sometimes think back to the night after Don Juan and I wonder if I made the wrong decision. I love Raoul but I don't know if that love can even compare to the love I share with Erik. I will now be at the opera house more then usual because I am starting to give voice lessons to younger children. My first lesson is tomorrow, I am teaching the Countesses daughter Charlotte.

The smell of breakfast woke Christine up her deep slumber. She looked over to Raoul's side of the bed and he wasn't there. Christine sighed and sat up, she grabbed the bell that set on her nightstand and gently rang it. With in a few moments Nicolette hurried in.

"Yes Mrs. Did you need something?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would help me with my corset."

"Oh yes I'd be glad to help you Christine." Nicolette said with a smile. Christine smiled and got out of bed. Christine went behind the dressing wall, and Nicolette followed behind her. Christine put the corset around the front of her body, and then Nicolette tied the strings in the back. After about 10 minutes of this daily horror, it was finished and Nicolette left the room. Christine put on the dress she had laid out to where, it was pale blue and had a line of daisies around the shoulder and waistline. Christine walked over to her vanity and tied her hair into a half ponytail. She slipped on shoes that matched her dress then went down stairs to eat breakfast. As she walked down the grand staircase her stomach grumbled. When she made it into the dining room she noticed Raoul sitting at the head of the table reading The Paris Daily. He read the newspaper every morning, he was always so interested in politics and foreign affairs. As she entered Raoul lifted his head from the reading and said

"Oh good morning Love."

"Good Morning darling." Christine said with a sweet smile

Christine sat down in her place next to Raoul. He had his food and was barley eating the bread and jelly on his plate.

"Little Lotte," Raoul said "I'm afraid I won't be able to join you at the opera house today."

"Oh Raoul, why not?"

"A carpenter is coming out to look at the floor plans of the house, I want to make sure we will be comfortable during the summer. I truly am sorry Love but there is no way I can get out of it." Raoul said sympathetically. "When you get done eating Charles has the carriage ready to go for you." Christine sighed and waited patiently for Marie to come with Christine's breakfast.

Marie hurried out of the kitchen with the porcelain plate. Marie set down the plate in front of Christine, and then went back into the kitchen.

Christine finished her breakfast then stood up.

"Here darling I'll walk you out." Raoul said as he stood up. Raoul and Christine walked to the beautiful carriage,

"Christine I love you so much and I am sorry I could not come with you today."

"Oh it's fine I understand," Christine got into the open carriage but before it left she kissed Raoul full on the lips and said "I love you to" As Christine pulled away from Raoul the carriage started moving in a slow walk but by the time they got to the gate the lippizaner horses were at a canter. They Continued at the same speed until they reached town, then they trotted through the busy streets of Paris. Charles stopped when they reached the Opera House, He got off the seat at the front of the carriage and went to help Christine out and to the ground below.

"Thank you Charles" she said with a child like grin. Charles nodded and shut the door behind her, as Christine walked to the large Opera House. She pushed open the Gold doors to reveal the foyer. Christine walked up the gold stairs of the grand staircase. She went down the hall and to the theater. She walked past all the velvet chairs that filled the auditorium. When she finally made it to the stage she walked over to the piano, she took off her clock and set it on top of the piano. Christine sat down at the small piano and started to play, she played a few songs she remembered her father playing on his violin. She started to play Plaisir D'Amour. Christine used to beg her father to play the enchanting song over and over. She remembered dancing to it in the parlor as her father sat in a chair just strumming away at his violin.

As Christine finished the song she noticed a small girl walking in to the theater. Christine immediately stopped playing and stood up.

"You must be Charlotte. I am Christine." Charlotte smiled and slightly rolled her eyes. Christine ignored and said:

"Come let's start." Christine said motioning to the piano. Charlotte walked over to the piano and Christine sat back down on the piano bench.

"Let's start by going up the scale." Christine played a low E then continued Charlotte followed along with her voice. Charlottes voice reminded Christine of a hyena, so Christine did a few more warm ups hoping that, that would help her voice get more accustomed to singing, it didn't help.

Charlotte's lesson went on for about an hour then finally it was over. Christine said goodbye to Charlotte trying to be very polite but Charlotte didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes once more.

Once Charlotte disappeared out the front doors Christine started to play again. She played all the main songs from Don Juan Triumphant. Each note in Past the Point of no Return seemed to captivate Christine's soul, and before she new it she was singing

_Past the point no Return._

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final Question _

_How long should we two wait before were one?_

_When will the blood begin to race? _

_The sleeping bud burst in to bloom_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

When she started to sing the next verse a man's voice rang in the empty theater along with hers.

When the song was over Christine stood spellbound for a moment then started to search for Erik. She looked backstage where he was most likely hiding last time, she also looked around in the Orchestra pit. And just as she gave up hope a letter fell from what seemed to be the ceiling. Christine ran to pick it up, it was white with black trim and sealed with a red skull made out of wax. Christine knew whom it was from and quickly opened it. And inside the letter said:

_Dear Christine,_

_I am quite pleased to hear that you bought the Opera House. I must say I was slightly nervous when the decision of who would own my opera house was in the hands of Andre and Firmen. I truly would like to see more of you _

_-Erik_

Christine put down the note and looked up to the catwalk that was built along the ceiling. She saw Erik looking down at her. Christine could not help but smile at him. He looked so out of place in the heavenly scenery, that was painted on the top of the Opera.


	9. The Diary

**AN: Twinkle22 and InuLvr7 **

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!**

**I'm not to sure about this Chapter please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 9 "The Diary" **

Christine got out of the carriage. It was night out side and it was close to freezing. Christine hurried to the redwood door and flung it opened. The heat of the house seemed to thaw out her freezing body. As she walked farther into her home she noticed there was a light on in the parlor. Christine walked in and stopped at the doorway. She saw Raoul lost in his readings, he did not even notice her presence.

"Hello Darling." Christine said with a loving voice. Raoul's head shot up and his eyes were mad with fury.

"Raoul what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He mocked, "I knew you loved him, Christine. I just wouldn't let my self believe it. The way you talked about him on the roof top." Raoul said under his breath "How could you do this to me Christine? How could you?" he yelled. Christine looked down at the book Raoul was reading and to her horror, he was reading her diary.

"Where did you get that." She snapped

"Nicolette found it when she was cleaning and gave it to me." He said a little more calmly

"Why are you reading it?"

"Well don't you think a husband has a right to know where his wife has been?" He shouted

"I need to go, you need to get control of your temper. I will be back in the morning and we can talk this over calmly." Christine said trying to hold back tears. And before he had a chance to say anything she turned around and hurried out the door. Christine ran to the stable with tears streaming down her face. She hoped to catch Charles before he put the horses away. She finally made it to the sliding doors of the barn. She quickly noticed Charles had not put away anything. Christine ran over to him and said:

"I am so very sorry but I need to go back to town, would you take me?" Charles looked at the women her face had been stained with tears and she looked terribly cold. So he replied:

"Yes Madame I'll take you." Christine smiled and replied:

"Thank You Charles you're a saint."

Raoul watched his wife leave the estate in the same carriage she had came just a little while ago.

'Did I over react? Of course she still loves him he was a father figure to her for most of her life' he thought

Raoul turned away from the door and went back into the parlor. He had to finish reading her diary, 'It is to late to stop reading now, besides there is only a few more pages left' Raoul thought as if he was defending himself against the little voice inside his mind.

Charles and Christine finally got back into town. The streets almost looked deserted.

"Where to Madame?" he yelled from the front of the carriage.

"The Opera house Charles." she yelled back. Charles drove her to the Opera House without any questions of Why she wanted to come to the Opera. Charles helped Christine out of the carriage then went back to his seat. Christine went up the stairs that led to the L' Opera Populaire. Christine opened the double doors to revel a dark foyer. Christine silently made her way up the stairs. She wandered down the hall to her dressing room. She opened the door to a dark room. Christine quickly turned on the gas light. The small lamp barely lite the room, but it was definitely an improvement. Christine excused the thought from her mind as she went behind the dressing wall. She took off her blue dress and hung it over the dressing wall. She then walked over towards her bed but then stopped at the mirror. She stared at it longingly, and contemplated wiether or not to go in.

'If I go see Erik I will truly be the whore everyone thinks I am. Wait! When did I start caring about what other people think. Raoul is angry and could probably care less about what I do.' With that Christine opened up the mirror and started to walk down the narrow corridor to her angel.


	10. Her Angel

**Thank You InuLvr7 & Olivia for reviewing it means so much that you guys are reading.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!**

**Sorry this Chapter is kind of short but I should be updating soon.**

**Chapter 10**

Christine walked through the under ground labyrinth, until she reached the lake. Once again the boat was not there. Christine stood on the edge of the lake trying to think of what to do next. Then she decided to swim to the other side just as she did before. Christine jumped into the water and started to swim. The cold water stung her body like a thousand knives. She swam as fast as she could, she forced her arms in front of her then back to her side again. Christine did this motion over and over until she could see Erik's home at the end of the lake. As she swam into the Grotto she could clearly see Erik sitting at his Organ playing one of his latest pieces. He did not even notice her coming in. Christine made it to shore and almost fainted by this time Erik had looked up from his work and was looking at her as if she were some sort of stranger. Christine's bones ached and with every breath the intensity of the pan grew. Before Christine could say anything she collapsed with exhaustion against the stone beneath her. Erik quickly got up from his organ and went over to her. Erik gently picked her up and took her to the swan bed. Her wet clothes socked his shirt and he knew if she stayed in them she would surly catch her death. He gently laid her down on the bed then started to untie her corset. Her dressing gown was of no help to cover her petite body. The material clung to her every curve. Erik looked away from Christine, so that he would not give into temptation. He grabbed the red velvet blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over her. 'Why did she come back to me? I know I I told her I wanted to see her more. But why would she come back when she has her _darling Vicomte at home.' _Erik thought of the Fop in disgust. Erik went over to the leather trunk in the corner of the room. He pulled out a red dress with black trim. He laid the dress on the end of the bed for Christine to change into when she woke up. He then walked back out to his organ to play once again. 'Why am I being so courtesies towards her. I should rip her throat out for hurting me so much but each time she comes back, I welcome her with open arms. Damn Love! Damn it all to Hell!' He thought to himself.

Erik set his fingers on the ivory keys and began to play one of his newer songs. It started with a very high octave then sunk down to a low D. Erik put all his heart and soul into his music. Each note would enchant your heart and make soul dance to a beat no one has ever known.


	11. Solitude

**Thanks to InuLvr7, Olivia, and Twinkle22. for reviewing you guys submitted some awesome ideas. **

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF:)**

**I Hope Ya'll Like This Chapter, You Can Kind Of Tell I Hate Christine and want her To Suffer (LoL) kidding, but not really anyway, If You don't like it I can always change it till it is good.**

**blah blah blah -review- blah blah blah**

**Chapter 11 "Solitude"**

Christine woke up to a darkened room. She immediately remembered the events that had taken place over the last 2 hours or so. She got out from the blanket she was under and felt her wet her stick to her bare neck and back. Christine noticed the dress that was at the end of the bed. Christine remembered the gown from an earlier Opera called "Amour Est Eveugle" The dress looked like it belonged to a floozy. She took off her under garments and slipped on the dress. Christine walked out of the bedroom and slowly walked over to Erik. He looked up from his music, glanced over her then started to play once again. Christine continued to walk towards him. She sat next to him on the piano bench. He moved slightly away from her. Christine started to kiss his neck, but then out of no where, Erik jumped up from the piano and said:

"No Christine! I Will Not Let You Hurt Me Again!" He yelled to her. Christine stared at him in utter shock. 'Doesn't he want me? Isn't there some way I can show him I won't leave?' But what Christine did not know is that the last time she left him she had made it clear that Raoul was the main man in her life.

"Every Time I Think You Will Finally Love Me And See Me Instead Of This Hideous Face You Leave Me To Be With _Your Vicomte_." He screamed with disgust.

"I…I'm sorry" she finally murmured. Erik just shook his and walked farther into his Lair.

-xoxoxoxoxoxox-

'I Hate Her! How Could She Even Possibly Think That I Would Take Her Back? I have finally accepted the fact that I will live my life in solitude, and she has come back to lead me on and show me this strange world of love then to take it all away and leave my heart broken and empty. HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!' Erik thought as he paced back and forth in his small dining room. He suddenly picked up a glass vase that held a few roses and smashed it against the cold brown stone floor.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Christine started to weep, although she fully understood why Erik was mad at her she could not help but to feel sorry for her self.

'Oh God I was so naïve. How could I have been so selfish? He will never take me back." Christine laid her head on the piano bench as tears formed a puddle on the black leather material that covered the bench. After a few moments of crying her eyes out Christine stood up and went into the bedroom. She quickly changed back into the clothes she had worn before. She gently laid the red dress on the bed then followed the route Erik had taken into the dining room. He was standing in the middle of the shattered vase and staring at the wall opposite of him.

"Erik I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you. This will be the last time I leave you, I promise." Christine walked over to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Thank You, for helping me through the years of loneliness I experienced after my father died. Thank You, for making me see the darkness and passion in the world. And Thank You for Inspiring my voice and showing me Music. I Love You." She said with tears in her eyes Christine sniffled and walked out the door and out of his life forever.


	12. A New Life

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you guys are reading. **

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! **

**This is a long Chapter to make up for the shorter ones I've been posting.**

**Now I persent to you Chapter 12:)**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 12 "A new Life"**

Christine walked back to her dressing room tears filled her chocolate eyes till she could not see. She stumbled into the dressing room through the open mirror. It was daylight and the sun's rays shown through the silk pink curtains. Christine regained her composure then went to her dressing wall and slipped on the dress she had worn the day before. She brushed her hair and pined it back like she used to. Christine wiped her puffy eyes then left out of the room. As she entered the foyer the maids were cleaning the marble floor and dusting the statues. Christine hurried out of the Opera House and into the busy streets of Paris. People and Carriages swarmed the cobble-stoned streets. She made her way from the steps of the Opera house to the Stable yard. She noticed a man who had worked at the Paris Opera before the Chandelier crash. Christine recognized him as Arthur Baker.

"Excuse me could you take me somewhere?" Christine said as politely as she could manage

"Yes, Were to?"

"The Vicomte De Chany's residence" He nodded and went to get the horses and carriage ready.

The Carriage moved quickly across the countryside. The driver was much more reckless and headstrong then Charles. Christine held on to the back of the seat just to make sure she wouldn't go flying everywhere. When they finally made it to her home she hurried out of the carriage not even waiting for the driver to help her out. As the driver was about to flick heis reins Christine yelled to him:

"Will you wait there I'll only be a moment." The driver nodded impatiently and tightened the slack on the horse's reins. Christine ran into the house only to find Raoul in the same spot he had been last night. Except this time the diary was thrown on the floor and his eyes were weepy and bloodshot. She walked over to the chair he was sitting in and bent down on the floor in front of him.

"Raoul?" She said gently. He was in some sort of daze and would not look at her. "Darling," she continued "I Love You but … it's not the kind of love you deserve." By this time he was looking at her. Christine stared into his eyes, but they were usually blue like the sky, but now they were gray like the stone that lined the city streets. "You need to find a good wife one that will be faithful and devote her heart and soul to you and you only. Raoul wanted to scream at her. He wanted to kill her and squeeze every droop of blood from her body. But what good would that do she was right. Christine laid her down on his knee and said:

"Raoul I am sorry but I must leave you." She gently kissed Roaul's cheek just as she had done with Erik. Then walked back out to the carriage and got back into it. And Once again she was alone in the world, no one to care for her, and this time there was no Meg, Madame Giry and no Opera to help her. She was totally and utterly alone.

"Where to now?" Christine sighed and simply said:

"The Café outside the Opera house." Christine said still looking at the scenery around her. The driver flicked his reins once more and they were off down the road again.

The driver finally pulled into town and slowed down a little. Christine wiped her teary eyes no matter how much she told herself she didn't love Raoul and it was for his own good, she couldn't truly believe it. She loved Raoul with all of her being, but she could no longer live a lie. The driver pulled the carriage up to the Café De L'Opera, Christine paid him 7 francs and got out. She walked over to the double doors and walked dismally inside. She took a seat at one of the elegant maple chairs and glanced the menu over. Christine decided on a fruit salad, it was the cheapest thing she could find.

A young waiter came over to the table and said:

"Good Day Mademoiselle. What can I get for you?"

"Salade de Fruits frais please"

"Right away Mademoiselle" The waiter said with a nod before disappearing behind a white door, that lead to the kitchen.

Christine straightened her dress and folded her napkin again, trying to keep herself occupied until she was presented with her food. After about 10 minutes the waiter came back with a small dish filled halfway with bananas, strawberries, apples and a few other fruits.

"That will be 20 francs, Miss." Christine handed him her the last of her coins then took a bite of her small meal. The food almost melted in her mouth after not eating in over 24 hours. Christine ate slowly, savoring each taste. By the time she was done the sun had set and it was getting very cold. Christine got up from the chair and walked out of the warm building. As she walked the dark cold city streets she thought of home, the home she would be in now had she not left Raoul. The home filled with love and warmth, The home that was filled with light and beauty. Then she thought back to the place she had been the night before it was filled with darkness and passion, music and spirit. At that moment she longed for both of them. At that moment she just wanted to be safe from the city streets, and the coldness of the weather.

Christine walked until sleep weighed down her eye lids and she could push herself no longer to walk. Before she could think about what she was doing she laid down on a wooden bench that sat against a flower shop, and fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxo

Erik walked the dark deserted streets of Paris, he usually took evening walks, just to get out of the Opera house when everyone was asleep. 'Why would she just come back like that, unless she truly loved me? Our maybe it's one of Raoul's plans to kill me and simply use Christine as bait once again.' Erik passed the Bakery, and the Fish Shop, no signs of life anywhere with the exception of a few ally cats. Once he passed the Blacksmith's it started to snow, the soft powder stuck to his satin cape. Erik kept walking, lost in his thoughts about Music and Love, until he came upon the Flower Shop. He saw Christine sleeping, the snow built up on every wrinkle of her pale blue dress. 'Why isn't she with her _Prince Charming_?' Then it all started to make since in Erik's head, she really did love him. Erik still pale with shock stood staring blankly at Christine's frail body.

After Erik realized Christine had started to shiver, he picked her up and started to walk back towards the Opera house.

Once Christine felt his warm breath against her bare shoulder, her eyes fluttered open to the sight of her Angel.

"Erik?" She murmured sleepily

"Go back to sleep Angel. You are safe." Christine smiled and closed her eyes once more. Erik stared at the women he was holding, the rosation in her cheeks had enhanced from the cold weather and the snow dusted her curly brown hair and she truly did look like an Angel.

Erik took a short cut behind the Church and to the back of the Opera house. He silently opened the back door, and went through a passage way that lead to the shore of the lake. By the time he got to his lair, his arms burned from supporting her weight for so long. He gently laid her down on the swan bed.

He stood watching her for a short time then soon felt sleep fatigue his body. He walked over to the other side of the room, and sat down on the bed. 'I'm tired and this is the only bed I have' he defended against himself. He slowly laid down and turned towards Christine. He watched her breasts heave up and down with every in take of air. He watched as she changed position every now and then. He thought back to when she was a young girl and would sit at the edge of her bed, praying to her father to send her an Angel of Music. He remembered that with each year she matured into a women, growing in beauty and grace. He laid admiring the woman he devoted many years of his life to until sleep weighed down his eye lids and he fell asleep.

_**  
**_


	13. The Horrific Drawing

**Thanks Guys for reviewing I'm so glad you guys liked the last Chapter. **

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF:)**

**Here is Chapter 13. ENJOY!**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 13 "The Horrific Drawing"**

Christine woke up to Erik's arm over her. They were looking face to face and Christine could not believe he had taken her back. She smiled, then reluctantly and sightlessly got out of the swan bed. She tip toed out of the room, and over to the organ, she laid her small hand on the old ivory keys, the unordered pitches made a strange yet beautiful sound. Christine walked a little further till she got to a disheveled room, that looked to be a study. Christine walked further into the room and immediately saw an exact replica of the stage. And on the side of it was Christine in her Don Juan costume. The stage was empty but as beautiful as the as the real one. Curiosity over came Christine and she sat down at the chair next to the stage. On the desk, there was a pile of blank stationary and envelopes, dried wax, multiple pens, ink and a stamp with a skull impression in it. Christine smiled when she thought back to all the times when the managers had been bothered with the Phantom's little "requests." Christine adverted her eyes away from the stage and to the drawings on the wall, there were a few ballerinas, some of the Opera's prized horses and then Christine: Christine crying, laughing, screaming, dancing, sleeping, singing. Most women would have been terrified but Christine felt flattered to have someone love her with all there heart and soul.

Christine got up from her seat to get a better look at the charcoal pictures. She pulled the picture from the canvas only to find another picture behind it. But this picture was not as pleasant. It was a drawing of a child with what looked to be a potato sack over his head. The boy was in a cage meant for animals and all around him people were laughing and pointing at him. The very sight of the cruelty made Christine's eyes fill with tears. 'Why would he draw such a horrific scene?'

"Christine what are you doing?" she heard a man say behind her. Christine turned around impetuously, and saw Erik standing at the entrance of the room with an emotional look on his face, that is until he saw what she was looking at.

"Why where you looking at that?" He said trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find the kitchen ,I was hungry, and I got side tracked" she said trying not to tremble. Christine thought back to the time when she had taken off his mask for the first time. She certainly did not want to make him that mad again. A chill went up her spine at the thought of it.

"Follow me I will show you where the kitchen is, but do not ever go in the again, unless I give you permission." Christine nodded and followed him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Christine sat down with Erik at a small table to a very simple breakfast: a few slices of French bread, with butter, and black coffee.

"Erik?"

"Yes Christine." He said looking up from his plate.

"Who was that boy in the picture?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know" He looked at Christine in the eye and seemed to be reading her soul, and his sharp green eyes turned pale. He looked back down at his plate and seemed to be ashamed:

"Me." He said in a hushed voice. Christine's jaw dropped as she stared at Erik and remembered the boy in the picture. And before she knew it silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. Erik looked up, to see why she was not saying anything, and when he relizzed she was crying, he seemed shocked. 'She is weeping? Weeping for me? I knew she loved me, but she weeps at any sight of pain inflicted upon me?'

"Christine. . . Don't Cry, Angel." Erik said in a sympathetic voice. His words did not help Christine control her sobs. She just stared at him still in shock over his dark past.

"I'm so sorry Erik. I didn't know." Erik slightly smiled and nodded.

"It's alright." Christine wiped her eyes and giggled silently for losing such control over her emotions.

_**  
**_


	14. Christine I Love You

**Oh! Olivia I was looking over my reviews and I saw yours, It said something about "Raoul Haters Suck!" well I just have to reply by saying "Amen Sister Raoul if FINE!" hehehe Sorry I just had to say that:)**

**OMG you guys are so Great! I Love so much that you are reading. Ok now you have to review on this Ch. does Erik still act like...well...Erik? Anyway...**

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF:)**

**Here is Chapter 14. ENJOY!**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 14 "Christine I Love You."**

Christine sat next to Erik as he thundered away at the Organ. He was playing a soft high pitched song that Christine had never hears before. The strange octaves made her soul dance. She closed her eyes and could picture ballerinas dancing, there skirts swaying as the dancers twirled. As Christine imagined the dancers she laid her head down on Erik's shoulder. He tensed at first but then relaxed to her touch. A few of her chocolate curls laid gently on his cheek. Her delicate hand brushed past his leg as she went to push a curl from her face. Little by little she scooted closer to him and he shivered slightly. Christine must not have noticed his insecurity because she set her hand on his leg and started to kiss his neck. Erik stopped playing as she started to move towards his face. She put pressure on his leg so that she could lift herself up farther, above his tall frame.

She eventually was on her knees and was straddled over his lap. She finally got to his lips and was kissing him with much passion. Erik instinctively put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As they kissed she ran her fingers across his chest and then to his leg. Without warning he picked her up and started to walk towards the bedroom. While he did this Christine continued to kiss him softly on his neck.

He laid her down on the bed took off her dress and quickly began to untie her corset, and she with his shirt. After her corset was off he took off her stockings, as Christine forcefully took off his pants. And then the last article of clothing came off, his mask. Erik looked away from Christine trying hide his face, but Christine laid her hand on the disfigured side of his face and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. They laid in the bed kissing one another very voluptuously and soon Erik began to thrust his pelvis against Christine's body. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he began to push himself into her.

"Erik" she whispered through her heavy breathing "I Love You."

"I Love You too" He whispered into her ear, his breath just as staggered.

They continued like this for a long while until Erik laid down beside her. Christine turned on her side to face him. She gently laid her head on his chest, still trying to catch her breath. Every time he took in air her head bobbed up with his chest. Christine pulled over some of the blanket that was covering Erik, to cover her chest and the rest of her body.

"Christine?"

"Yes Erik." Erik paused and seemed to be contemplating his thoughts, But Christine was eager to hear what he had to say so she looked at him with a curious look and repeated:

"Erik what is it?" Erik sat up and grabbed Christine's hand. He gently kissed it, Christine at this moment looked like a child she had suddenly turned impatient and could not understand why he was taking so long to chose his words. He looked up at Christine and said:

"Christine I Love You, you know that. And you love me also?"

"Yes Erik why would you question that?" He shook his head as if dismissing her question from his mind, then continued:

"Christine you have shown me a world of Love and compassion that I have never before experienced, I am so very grateful…."

"Erik what are you saying?"

"Christine…Will you……marry me?" Christine looked at him in utter shock. Here jaw dropped and she was speechless. Erik had adverted his eyes away from her, he was to afraid to look her in the eye 'Oh God please let her say Yes, I deserve the happieness every other person in the world has so cruelly denied me. But Lord she sees me as a man and not a….a..monster and I truly love her for that. God let her say yes and I will make her the happiest woman in the world'

"Yes!" Christine said as she got over the shock. Her and Raoul had divorced and there was nothing holding her back now. Erik didn't move, he had replayed this moment so many times in his dreams, that's all it seemed to him…a dream

"Erik!" She repeated louder. He looked at her.

"I said Yes." She said smiling. He smiled at her, she had to giggle she had never seen Erik truly happy. Suddenly she kissed him again, but this kiss looked innocent, compared to the others they had shared not long ago. They parted and both were smiling,

"Oh, Erik…" she said somewhat relieved. "I have been waiting for this for so long. Oh God I Love You."

_Say You'll Share with me One Love One Lifetime_

I hope you liked the Chapter please review

_**  
**_


	15. Share With Me One Love One Lifetime

**Hey sorry It took me a while to update. I had to go a lot of places for Christimas. Thank you for reviewing. I LOVE IT!**

**You Guys Rock My Socks Off:)**

**I'm sort of in writers block so if you guys have ant suggestions I'm certinly open to them.**

**I Hope You Like This Chapter.**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**With out further waiting I present to you Chapter 15**

**applause and hollering**

**Chapter 15 "Say You'll Share With Me One Love One Lifetime"**

Christine stared at her self in the mirror. The white gown was not as fashionable as the one she had worn in her wedding to Raoul. The jewels were not as expensive, but Christine did not care about that she was finally marring her Angel. Christine remembered back to the day of her and Raoul's marriage.

"_Christine your making the right decision, Raoul loves you."_

"_I know but so did Erik." Christine said to Meg as Madame Giry put Christine's hair into a tight bun._

"_No Christine he didn't love you. The monster was just lonely and needed some company, and you were so vulnerable after your father died." Both Madame Giry and Christine looked to Meg, both women felt very offended at the naive assumption the girl had made._

"_No Meg he is not a Monster! Don't ever talk about him like that again!" Meg jumped back away from Christine, the sudden impulse had frightened her._

"_Christine I…I'm sorry. I didn't know your feelings for him were that strong." Christine sat back down and tried to regain her composure. _

'_If I don't love Erik, why do I feel like I'm making the wrong decision? Oh well once Raoul and I are married things will change and my feelings for Raoul will grow stronger'_

"Miss are you ready?" a kind nun's quiet voice said interrupting her thoughts

"Yes, yes I am ready." Christine said as she ran towards the oak door. The nun smiled as Christine flung the door open.

"Well honey, your husband awaits you." Christine's smile stretched from ear to ear. She would finally be married to the man she realized she belonged with all along. Before she walked down the aisle she thought of Raoul 'Poor man, he tried so hard to make me happy. He always put himself before me. God please bless him and please let him find happiness like I have. Please let him find a good wife who will devote her whole self to him and have no regrets. And please let him know that I did love him Let him also know that I am happy truly happy.'

Christine had made down the aisle and to where Erik was standing. Madame Giry, and a few other close friends had attended the wedding. The priest was Father Gilles. He had known Erik for a very long time and was pleased to perform the ceremony. The priest was standing in the middle of them, and before he could even began the service both Erik and Christine had tears in their eyes.

Dearly beloved, we are here assembled, in the presence of God and these witnesses, to join together this man, and this woman in holy marriage, which is blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ, governed by God's commandments, and is to be held in high honor among all people. Therefore it is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, and in awe of God.

Erik and Christine you have signified your desire to enter into the holy state of marriage, and no one has shown just cause why you may not. If either of you know of any lawful impediment why you may not be married, I charge you now, before God, the Searcher of all hearts, to declare it...

Erik and Christine both looked into each other's eyes. Each of them praying that the other would not turn back.

Erik will you have Christine to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others remain loyal to her as long as you both shall live?

I Will

Christine, will you have Erik to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others remain loyal to him as long as you both shall live?

Yes Christine said choking back tears

The perfect circle of a ring symbolizes eternity, while gold is a symbol of all that is pure and holy. As you give these rings to each other, our prayer is that your love will be the same, pure and eternal. May the Lord God bless these rings, symbols of your marriage.

Erik pulled out a ring that looked similar to the one Raoul had givin her but in the center had a small single ruby. He slipped the ring on to her finger and said: "Today we have moved from "I" to "We". Christine take this ring as a symbol of my decision to join my life with yours until death should us part. I walked to this place to meet you today; we shall walk from it together."

Christine put on his finger a plain golden ring, but the inscription on it said '_Say the word and I will Follow You' _Then Christine said "Erik I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised and done this day."

Erik and Christine in God's presence and before this company, you have made your promises to each other to be helpful and faithful in your life together. In as much as you have pledged your love to one another in this fashion, I now declare you to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen

You may kiss the bride.

It gives me great pleasure to be the first to introduce to you the newly wed couple Erik and Christine. They both walked down the aisle crying very hard, but their smile was still there. They walked out of the small chapel, and to the world outside. Christine pulled him into another kiss.

"Christine I Love You"

"I Know and I Love You Too."


	16. Till Death Do Us Part

**Thanks to all you reviewed.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF:)**

**Well guys It's been fun. It is posibble there may be a sequel telling about E/C life, but I haven't decided. anyway here's the epilogue.**

**Love Ya Guys:**

**Chapter 16 "Till Death Do Us Part"**

_My Darling Erik,_

_I Love You with all my heart and I know through the years I have told you that countless times. You have always been so good to me, always thinking of Isabelle and me before your self. Thank You, for the wonderful years you have given me and I can not wait until we are reunited agian. Long ago we said we would Love each other til death do us part but I know we will Love each other so much longer. _

_-Your wife, Your Angel,_

_Your Christine_

-A Note To Erik In Christine's Will


	17. Epilogue

**Thanks to all you reviewed.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF:)**

**Well guys It's been fun. It is posibble there may be a sequel telling about E/C life, but I haven't decided. anyway here's the epilogue.**

**Love Ya Guys:**

Epilogue

Christine and Erik had one child, Isabelle Marie who they spoiled often. Isabelle became a widely known Opera singer across all of Europe. Erik and Christine eventually bought the Opera house from Raoul, and they lived the remainder of there lives singing and writing Operas. Don Juan was never performed again. Christine died at the age of 67 and Erik at the age of 70.

5 years after Christine left him Raoul married the duke's daughter Odette. They had 3 children Nicole, Lucy, Charlotte and Isaac. Raoul died at age 73 and Odette died at age 76.


End file.
